


Para que tú me oigas

by Lleu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Para que tú me oigas / mis palabras / se adelgazan a veces/ como las huellas de las gaviotas en la playa." Stiles domina el idioma de Derek Hale (o por lo menos piensa que sí).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para que tú me oigas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [So that you'll hear me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441088) by [Lleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu)



> El título es el comienzo del quinto poema del _Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada_ de Pablo Neruda. Esto es el primer fic que he escrito en español (de hecho, la primera obra de ficción, y la cosa más larga, que he escrito en español, aunque sea bastante corta para el fanfiction). Muchísimas gracias a la fantástica [tuai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai) por su ayuda como beta y con la gramática. ¡Espero que os guste el fic! (No estoy completamente contento con el título, pero quería que venga de un poema español, y no he leído muchos.)

Stiles domina el idioma de Derek Hale.

Por eso sirve muchas veces como traductor para el resto de la manada. No sabe dónde ni cuándo ha aprendido a comprender exactamente lo que quiere decir el Alfa cuando inclina la cabeza así o hace tal mueca; sólo sabe que los otros no lo comprenden y que Derek se frustrará si no puede comunicarse con ellos, y que ellos dirán algo estúpido si él no les advierte que el Alfa está enfadado con Scott o algo parecido, así que es más fácil simplemente traducirlo que intentar a explicarlo.

Los otros parecen no darse cuenta de lo que hace, pero Derek sí. Stiles puede verlo, en la manera en que el hombre lobo le mira, los ojos brillantes, cuando los otros están ocupados con el entrenamiento o cualquier otra cosa. Su comisura se mueve de vez en cuando de tal manera que Stiles casi puede creer que va a sonreír, pero nunca llega a ser una sonrisa real.

A veces se pregunta por qué Derek no aclara sus sentimientos a los otros. Bueno, comprende bien por qué no quiere compartir sus sentimientos con Scott y Jackson, y todavía no conoce a los nuevos tan bien como sería necesario para fiarse verdaderamente de ellos. Pero, ¿no funcionaría más fluidamente la manada si dijese lo que siente? ¿Por qué continúa dejando que Stiles sea su portavoz?

Casi creería que Derek se fiaba de él, si la idea no fuera absolutamente ridícula. De hecho, Stiles no sabe por qué Derek le invita a las reuniones de la manada. No tiene nada que ofrecer al grupo, a menos que se incluyan sus habilidades como investigador. La biblioteca municipal está bastante bien surtida de libros sobre los seres sobrenaturales, y el internet se abre ante él como una biblioteca grandísima. Así que no es completamente inútil, pero comparado con los hombres lobo o con Allison, que sabe usar un arco, no es mucho.

Pero cada fin de semana (y de verdad algunas veces durante la semana también) Stiles se encuentra ante la puerta del apartamento que Derek ha alquilado, a unos minutos sólo del centro de Beacon Hills. Derek siempre sabe que ha llegado y le abre la puerta antes de que pueda llamar. Y Stiles siempre es el primero que llega. Derek le mira con esa mirada llena de amenaza que Stiles ahora conoce como su mirada de estar contento de ver alguien.

– Llevas la camiseta a rayas, – dice Derek un miércoles cuando están en su apartamento. Scott había estado allí con ellos, pero tenía que recoger a su madre del hospital. Así que Derek y Stiles se quedan solos y afuera anochece.

– ¿Qué camiseta a rayas? – pregunta Stiles, mirando lo que está llevando por la primera vez desde que se ha vestido por la mañana.

– No importa, – dice Derek, encogiéndose de hombros. Eso quiere decir que sí importa, pero Derek no quiere explicárselo. Entonces Stiles se acuerda y sonríe.

– ¿Y por qué no? – dice. – Danny ya nos ha dicho que el color no te conviene.

– No es nada, – dice Derek, pero sus ojos se quedan un rato en la camiseta, hasta que Stiles comienza a sonrojarse.

– Bueno, – dice, – tengo que irme. Hasta luego. – Recoge su mochila y se prepara a ir, pero Derek le para.

– Stiles.

– ¿Qué?

Derek se acerca a él. Huele a esas mentas que le gustan. Stiles es de repente agudamente consciente de la proximidad de sus cuerpos.

– Estoy contento que vengas a las reuniones de la manada, – dice Derek.

– ¿De...nada?– dice Stiles, confuso. No sabe interpretar estos gestos, ni la rapidez de su pulso, el hecho que se queda sin aliento.

– En serio, – dice Derek. – Quiero agradecértelo.

– Bueno, me lo has agradecido, – dice Stiles, y se gira otra vez para irse. La mano de Derek en su hombro le para esta vez.

– Stiles. – Hay algún sentimiento que no reconoce Stiles en la manera en que Derek pronuncia su nombre. – ¿Puedo besarte?

Espera un momento.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo que he dicho.

Stiles traga saliva. No sabe qué decir. Por una parte, nunca se le ha besado, y hay un parte de él que le grita _SÍ. DILE QUE SÍ_. Por la otra, sin embargo, es Derek. El Alfa. Un hombre. Stiles es siempre consciente de que solo tiene dieciséis años, que Derek ya ha terminado sus estudios universitarios.

– Está bien si no lo quieres, – dice Derek. – No quiero presionarte.

– No me estás presionando, – dice Stiles. – Solamente...no sé qué decir.

– Bueno, – dice Derek. – Piénsalo. Yo te puedo esperar. Regresa a casa; si te decides, házmelo saber.

Retira la mano del hombro de Stiles, que queda todavía confuso.

– En serio, ninguna presión, – dice Derek. Hay en su voz una compasión a la que Stiles no sabe cómo reaccionar. – Regresa a casa; tu padre te está sin duda esperando.

No sabiendo qué hacer, Stiles obedece. Sale a la esquina donde ha aparcado su Jeep y se va para la casa.

Aparentemente no comprende Derek Hale tan bien como había creído.

**Author's Note:**

> Si veis algún error o tenéis sugerencias estilísticas, ¡por favor decidme!


End file.
